Previous headlights as typically utilized in automobile headlighting systems have heretofore been relatively large in total frontal area. One factor which contributed significantly to this requirement was the overall vertical height of such headlights. As will be illustrated below, such headlights, whether of round or rectangular configuration, typically required a minimal height of at least four inches. In view of this requirement, the motor vehicle designed to accommodate such headlights in turn was required to possess a relatively large frontal area to serve as a housing for same. As a result, the vehicle exhibited relatively high aerodynamic drag which, as is known, constitutes the principal cause of energy consumption at normal highway speeds. Reducing the drag coefficient in such a motor vehicle in turn results in improved vehicle fuel consumption. The table below represents respective dimensional constraints for many previous headlight systems.
TABLE ______________________________________ Approx. Approx. Total System Headlight Height Area Type (Inches) (Sq. Inches) ______________________________________ Sealed Beam Headlights 2 Lamp, Round 2D 7 77 4 Lamp, Round 1C/2C 53/4 102 2 Lamp, Rectangular 2B 51/4 79 4 Lamp, Rectangular 1A/2A 41/4 111 Replaceable Capsule 2E 41/4 55 ______________________________________
In the motor vehicle headlighting systems described and illustrated in the aforementioned applications, particularly in Ser. No. 598,613 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,002 and Ser. No. 598,615, there is defined a headlighting system which utilizes a plurality of individual lighting modules (headlights) which each possess a relatively short overall height (e.g., two inches). Accordingly, a motor vehicle utilizing such a system can in turn posess a relatively lower front portion to in turn assure improved aerodynamic characteristics.
As will be defined herein, the headlight of the instant invention also possesses a relatively short vertical height and is thus able to assure improved motor vehicle aerodynamics when utilized in such a vehicle. As will be defined, the headlight of the instant invention is able to provide enhanced forward output using a reflector having a relatively small frontal area and an internal light source (coiled filament) having a predetermined length to diameter ratio. The invention is thus adapted for use in a headlighting system possessing additional, similar components, or, alternatively, as part of the headlighting systems defined in the aforementioned copending applications.
It is believed that such a headlight (and a system utilizing same) would constitute a significant advancement in the art.